pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 4
Negative 1337th. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 16:49, 26 January 2009 (EST) :FURST! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:50, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::SECOND! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:50, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::THIRD! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:52, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::THIRST! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:52, 26 January 2009 (EST) :::::THIRTIESTSTST [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:50, 26 January 2009 (EST) 2 --'-Chao ' 16:50, 26 January 2009 (EST) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:01, 27 January 2009 (EST) omg im in peoria for 4 days due to IMEA all-state, and i have to share a room with 4 ppl >:( (only 2 beds too 0_0), the public computer is slower than the skool one as well :( this sux [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:45, 28 January 2009 (EST) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I MESSED UP MY AUDITION!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I knew i shouldve looked over the music once, isntead of sight reading it at the audition. o well [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:22, 29 January 2009 (EST) Oi Did I cause another archive with my excessive picture spamming? ups sorry :'( --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 20:54, 30 January 2009 (EST) :you should be sorry, ur on scare tactics [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:01, 30 January 2009 (EST) ra [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:51, 1 February 2009 (EST) :ds=deadly swarm (just a heads up) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:53, 1 February 2009 (EST) Build:E/A Dancing Prism I'm afraid I don't understand your rating, what has MB got to do with it?-- Liger414 talk 04:20, 2 February 2009 (EST) :a mind blast ele has better energy/defense/and offense [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:09, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::Requires attspread. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:44, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::still better even with the attspread [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:58, 3 February 2009 (EST) Ha ha Build:Team - Doomspikeway (Version 3.1) time for Zealot's Fire to get nerfed. --'Gah Eat my uber regen.' 15:55, 6 February 2009 (EST) ffs I hate Dishonorable. Because I leave my team of 4 healers that won't resign, I'M the one that gets punished. I leave my idiotic teams so often that I get Dishonorable like twice a day -.-' Gah Eat my uber regen. 11:36, 7 February 2009 (EST) :lol wow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:50, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::"come guest monk for this AT" ::Ok, let me wait for dishonorable to run out 19:25, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::parents are making me study :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:30, 12 February 2009 (EST) coolcontest ^ your vote was unclear, thus it shuud b put on my ide of teh contest/ or removed D:*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) :ill add 2 to ur side [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) :: he trolled my side first, so i have to say it should be for me Devon 23:49, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::: ok ill add 2 extras to ur side then [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) Join The Imba Club for organized syncs and sharing of exploitation techniques to break the game more! -- 03:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Trash Tags I know it isn't just you but when you tag a build that is below 2.5 (Trash) could you please remember the date in the tag obviously leave the tags fir where the build is made for on, thank you! FrostytheAdmin 12:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I usually jsut copy off other builds for the template, but ill remember the date for next time [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) see that I was able to post a joke build and have ppl vet it and treat it seriously, I win the bet, you own me 10k now [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Why did you have PVX-Pwnagemuffin as your userpage and usertalk before even though you are editing on Pwnagemuffin ;o FrostytheAdmin 15:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :tbh i have no idea wth PVX-Pwnagemuffin is, it's really annooying [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) BEST FREE MMORPG Runes of magic->in public beta atm, comes out if it in a week or two. Did I mention it's free? and that it copies off WoW so you pretty much get to play WoW free with "unique features not shown in wow"! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:21, 12 March 2009 (UTC) MAH HAXOR SKILLS IN GW [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Using monster-only skills FTW (btw the char, adumbrepublican, is my old monk before i rerolled it for a better looking monk [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::O.o the fuck!? i wish i actually had cared about getting that elite before it was patched.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 05:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know! it was sooo awsome to play with shiro's impossible odds---until my game crashed while my ranger did the shiro twist jump animation and a new update was installed on gw automatically fixing the bug :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Any potential whatsoever? So 2 times now as a shadow arts WoH I've been teamed with a mind blast ele, a PR axe, and a shadow arts PnH in RA. Both times I've gotten 15+ wins, wonder if this team build is any decent or I'm just really lucky? -- 01:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :PnH/RC + WoH + PR used to be GvG meta, of course you'll win RA. 01:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::You have 3 teammates with bars that don't blow. Of course it's a good team. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 01:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::The people playing them, however, were... erm... not very bright. I kind of... em... stated the bars in a nicer fashion than how I found them in-game. Just wondering if the meta versions of the bars together were any good. I never play GvG and rarely HA or HB anymore, so I don't see too many "meta" team setups. -- 02:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::random conversation is random. Btw how do u liek the pics of me using monster-only skills [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'''PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 01:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol, pretty funny... but I didn't know you could use monster only skills. Time to hop on my mesmer and randomly use Simple Thievery on Mursaat outside of Grotto in the hopes of an interrupt of Spectral Agony. Oh, what fun. ::::::btw they already fixed this ages ago, the screens were from like 5 monthes back when they just changed simple thievery and introduced this bug [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Torment slash = BEST SKILL EVAR! I use it on my derv when I do hard mode dungeons. Its better than having imbagon support. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 17:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I loved shiro's impossible odds, but it screwed over my game and crashed it--which is the reason why i didnt get more screenshots cause a new update arrived then that fixed this bug :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) GUILD WARS EXPLOIT------INSTANT KILL EVERYONE U WANT!! CHECK OUT VID http://tinyurl.com/guild-wars-exploit GUILD WARS EXPLOIT VID [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, everyone - IT'S A RICKROLLING LINK. Beware, it redirects to rickrolling.com. Not trying to spoil your fun, Muffin, but that is considered a browser exploit, and causes a lot of trouble. If you get stuck, just Ctrl+Alt+Del out of it. Also beware of spyware, adware, etc... *end rant* -- 14:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::lol browser exploit. --71.229 15:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, you actually clicked that? O_o With a section title like that-and in all caps, no less? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::No, I didn't - I saw the fact that it was part of a redirect site, changed my site preferences to show redirects, and saw that it linked to rickrolling.com, which I already knew about. -- 20:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure I was able to rickroll at least 1 person on this site. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ANIME GWEN FLUTE QUINTET!!! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey!!! Thats me second from the right! (i think) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 23:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ups -- 00:26, 3 May 2009 (UTC) crap several zaishen nubs brilliant FAers told me today that PR sucks. Apparently I've been running a sucky elite on my warrior for the past 2 months (or I would've, if I had a warrior). Damn, and just when I thought I was past my (3 year) stage of noobness. :'( -- 01:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :its kinda bad now tbh 01:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::It just requires a moderate-low amount of skill to use now, which 90% of the player base doesn't have. -- 14:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote on the Dual Attunement build If you are trolling you have until tomorrow to remove that vote. Otherwise, explain briskly. Misery Says Moo 14:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :it's awsome cause rogdort's is awsome pressure and hits aoe, so you get 4 of these and farm glads on ta zquest days [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've chosen to believe that you are in fact, that bad at the game. The build will be deleted regardless, have a nice day ^______^ Misery Says Moo 14:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::phew dodged taht ban for trolling there [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, you did Fiery Beast too. I don't really like it when people make my job harder for no reason. Misery Says Moo 15:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: alright fine ill remove them :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: err nvm im blocked from vetting, i guess u can take care of it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote on the LT Degenerator build is also very bad, stop troll voting.---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 18:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :.....it kills 55s, have u even tried the build? If you have, then you should know that it OWNS 55 MONKS IN RA AND TA AND WUTEVER ELSE ITS TAGGED FOR [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::btw whoru liger [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::A nobody saying whoru haha niga u hilarys ::::lurk moar anonimous [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Steam ID Mine's Ikimono (what do you know >.> ) --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :except im at stupid school atm for the whole day (ITS FREKIN SUMER) and ill have to add u when i get home [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Looks like Muffins arent the only pastry on the block now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :GWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WTF IS THAT [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::it be a cupcake and it's coming for you >:V --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 02:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Cupcakes and muffins are not pastries. >.> I'm pedantic.-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Build:Rt/A FA Kurzick Ritualist Rit's have better energy than monks and N/Rt's cant have IMS, making an OoS "flagger" perfect for supporting the field while running amber.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :but most fa ppl that run amber have ias already, and those that dont run amber r complete nubs that wont listen [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::+ monks have tons of prots that can be spammed (for instance with that elite thing) on npcs [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::True, but if your monks are doing the right thing, ploping down recuperation and life, then going on an amber run, by the time recuperation ends, you've just dropped off the amber you were running. So why is supporting monks or NPC's while running amber bad? (wont stay logged in ffs)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] ::::duno but even if i 55x, it's stil gona be trashed :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I kno. I essentially took the Oos Flagger from GvG and slapped it into FA with good results. Why running amber whilst supporting your team is bad makes me scratch my head. Would have thought at least frosty would know about that, at least shazam has the right idea that it is the Oos flagger, but he forgets that flags oddly resemble amber. --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 06:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Meh i think that they think that gud ppl has ias already and dont need supporters to help run amber, while healers should just stay back and heal npcs or something [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::All you're doing is being a body that supports/can support the healers in the base while having IMS to run amber. Nothing special.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) PvX:1RV You're breaching policy. Reverts aren't user based (otherwise we could just ask someone else to revert causing a revert fest involving a million people if we let it go on for a while). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) featured builds the page/server will be cached. So you can either fix it using Ctrl+F5, or you jsut have to wait a little bit. There's very little that can be done about it. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :that's odd [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I feel kinda bad Leaving you hangin about that "Sway" comment. Basically, when you said "now it's R/A it's not sway", I lol'd hard. Sway doesn't just infer to the old team set up, Sway refers to Spirit Way (so BB Sway is a spirit way, IWAY is a Spirit Way etc). Hope you understand now. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :No sway only sounds cool with R/Ds [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::But R/A-Sway flows pretty cool--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 19:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sway didnt even start off with R/Ds you idiot, so why the hell should only w/ R/Ds be called sway? Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::"No sway only sounds cool with R/Ds " [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah because when someone says sway the word R/D is mentioned for it to "sound cool" isnt it? Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Of course, sway + scythes goes hand in hand [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Btw how do u know the exact number of contributions made? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::special:editcount/Pwnagemuffin. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ohh thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC :::::::::just fyi, the fist sway was a spiritway in which spirits would still stack, so you could create 20 of them (per example.). you would just spirit your altar with every spirit in the game x20 and then go afk. 50 consec halls wins ownzzzzz. Brandnew 23:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I JUST GOT A EVERLASTING TRAPDOOR TONIC and sold if for 55e, any1 have suggestions for wut i can buy with 100k + 55e (other than consumerable items like alchohol candy and party items and tonics and minipets) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Zkeys? Idunno at this point. or Obsidian armor for a character (probably.)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 23:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::nah i hate ob armor. And i used a zkey to get my everlasting tonic (got the zkey from doing pvp) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Buy my red crystal dragon scythe of which I forgot the name. It's probably really awesome. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I dont like crystal dragon scythes :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Saurian Scythe. Drahgal Meir 17:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Powertrade armbraces. Selket Shadowdancer 17:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::^ probably your best bet to make money. Drahgal Meir 17:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol i was just thinking about that [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::100k AND 55 ECTOS?! --Crow 19:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Its about time u made some money goffry, lol. Ive been sitting on like 600k forever, until i spent it on 10 destroyer weapons, a torment scythe, 15 minis, and 2 sets of elite armor. Oh, and 1000 sweet tooth points. But at least u have some ectos. I bet ur gonna run outa cash again by the end of the week. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 23:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wasted 40k on black dyes and ended up buying 4 more white ones for my new deldreimor monk armor, spent all my 100k and left with my 55 ectos, which i sold for 4.2k ea [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Money burns. I bought ugly prestige necro armor for my white rabbit, and it apparently looks horrible however you dye it. The 1k version is better x) --'-Chaos-' 16:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::i just foudn out i cant afford ob edge >: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Obi edge is sooo friggin sweet. You neeeeed that on ur monk goffry! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 22:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Lyssa's Up 75% of time . so you's know :) and damage is conditional, but easy to meet. and like a possible extra 150-200 dmg per chain si noice no? Exo Oo 19:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :ye but i was running it in RA and energy was pretty rough, cause i cant spam attacks as much as A/any or R/A, and i had to pretty much time alot of my attacks for the best damage to time ratio, not to mention if I die, im pretty much mediocre for a pretty long time [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :mediocre? damage is the same as a R/A then. and screw timing, just spam, and was HoF needed u think? Exo Oo 19:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Duno, just hard to spam compared to those other two [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I managed it pretty well, just don't camp someone who has blocks and energy shouldn't be too harsh. gna try dropping HoF for ZR soon. Exo Oo 20:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup. 0 energy problems with AI and ZN Exo Oo 21:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I have decided That you're fucking terrible and annoying, shut up. --Crow 00:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :And i have decided that you are also terrible for thinking LS + E/Me and 2 R/A is better than WoH, WoD, and 2 R/A [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Can you point out where I said this please? --Crow 00:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::WoH > LS in Arenas imho. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Was assuming u were on the escape way TA team build where ppl were arguing me about why LS + E/Me and 2 R/A is better than WoH, WoD, and 2 R/A [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::@ben, tell that to the guys on ta escapeway who keeps on aruging about how e/me + ls is better than WoD + woh [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::@Crow, cause u trolled my page after I was arguing on the escapeway section, + I wasn't on for 2 days. Thus I assumed you started trolling cause u wanted to have a bandwagon festival on the escapeway page [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You really need to learn to post everything on your mind at once, instead of 3++++ times. Drahgal Meir 00:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::True that [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why would I be jumping on the bandwagon? It isn't like I can't make my own opinion. Since I've probably played at a waaaaay higher level than you/99% of anybody else on this wiki and I usually end up choosing/making builds for our guild to play (even if sometimes the stupid fucking Germans don't listen and we end up losing because of them not listening to me on tactics/build choice). So yeah, I'm pretty sure I can make my own mind up. --Crow 00:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Germans are gud at gws. Life Guardian 01:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Your modesty is refreshing. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 01:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Good joke. Drahgal Meir 01:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::@Ben, Crow plays top 20 gvg. @Drah, germans are the only ones that could get near icU for their doa record :> Life Guardian 01:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::and? Did they beat it? Drahgal Meir 01:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Thus I assumed you started trolling cause u wanted to have a bandwagon festival on the escapeway page" read the "thus i assumed" part and the part that comes before the thus i assumed part about the thus i assumed part [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Why would I be jumping on the bandwagon?" read the "Why would I" part before you comment on my reading. I was asking why you would make the assumption in the first place, you fucking retard. --Crow 01:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::No sir, because icU used to be stupidly good. They kinda suck now though...icU is a euro guild anyways, i bet they haz teh germans. Life Guardian 02:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Crow wins all arguements because crow is strong and brave and strong. Life Guardian 02:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Tbh that might even apply on a non-cock-riding level. --'-Chaos-' 10:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) u suck ass shut the fuck up suck my cock fgt. Thank you for your time, that will be all. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :See that readem has gotten through his random trolling quota for the month. Now we shall not see him for another few months when he comes back with a hangover, needing to feed once again.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 03:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::He trolls a little more than that tbh--Relyk 08:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) The above section is a highly intelligent discussion. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :My point still stands Muffin should shut up! --Crow 13:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Just gotta wait for Danny to somehow push through a policy to ban people like him and we're set. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 13:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::d. there already once was a proposal for PvX:Ban on Lack of Skill, but that policy didn't make it :< Brandnew 13:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::We'd have none left in that case. --'-Chaos-' 14:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow all i said was that WoD + WoH > E/Me + LS in a dual R/A TA build and i get a huge wall of troll -_- [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::@Crow, if you even read what i said, i explained why it thought you were jumping on the bandwagon. The only controversial topic that I posted was after I came back from the weekend on that escapeway thing. Then Crow randomly comes to my page and trolls me. Thus, I naturally assumed you were jumping on the bandwagon agreeing with every1 else there that WoD + WoH < E/Me + LS in a dual R/A TA build. Unless you are saying that its all a coincidence and you just happned to feel like randomly trolling me. Also, you're part of the Danny Readem circlejerk. Every1 trolling me on this page at the moment is from the same circle jerk :/ (i.e. Crow, readem, anthrun, ect) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What the fuck are you on about, you dumb shitter. At least attempt to read before you assume such dumb things as crow being in a circle jerk with pvxers. Somehow the fact that crow plays top 20, never comes on pvx and has talked to danny about 6 times indicates to me HE IS NOT IN A DANNY CIRCLEJERK. Also, athrun is a fucking pve player, and crow does not play pve. You truely are even dumber than you seem. If you even attempt to put me in that circlejerk, LOL. I havent talked to athrun once, i talk to danny about once a month. Please to god, think and actually research shit behind you're dumb as shit comments. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Random troll is random [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: He is in Goth and runs trapway... what else is there to say ? ViNcE 21:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) jesus christ, that wasnt even trolling. You truely are retarded. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::, also I run trapway for lawls and run Goth to farm? @Rawr, calling ppl dumb and retarded is trolling. Also regarding the research comment, why the hell would i research unimportant topics like who talks to who on pvx.... [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::What the hell are you talking about? calling people dumb and retarded is flaming, not trolling. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow never seen Rawr so fired up before--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :BECAUSE HES SO FUCKING DUMB ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what's that called when people fight over words that are synonimous? Symantecs? Idiocy? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::.....wuts with all these random ppl today [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::RAWR!!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::meh nothing on TV--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay So apparently you are even more retarded than I previously thought. I will go through all the stupid things you said. Firstly, the reason for you assuming I was jumping on the bandwagon is once again, retarded. If I wanted to have a bandwagon festival in the Escape Daggers talk page, why wouldn't I do it there? Secondly, making accusations saying that I'm jumping on the bandwagon because of me being in a circle jerk with others (1 of which I speak to perhaps once every few months, the other I can't even recall speaking to ever) and then saying to Rawr you cba researching who talks to who is thick. If you make a comment about somebody you (at least if you have a brain) check to see if what you're saying is true first, even if you think the subject you're talking about is unimportant to you for obvious reasons. Next, learn what trolling means. Learn what flaming means. Learn what random means. Learn how to correctly spell "etc.". Get some common sense. Also, why would you be so proud about beating somebody with shove spike that you feel the need to tell people? You should actually struggle to lose with shove spike so it isn't a fucking achievement when you win with it. Nobody cares who you beat with it. Finally, shut the fuck up. --Crow 22:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) what crow is trying to say is that youre a nigger - ie only good for lynching :I'm not proud of beating people with shove? I just thought it was ironic that I can beat proplayers due to build wars. Regarding trolling, its sematics. It's not even a real word so ye i don't really care. Regarding the bandwagon, I already explained, you RANDOMLY came to my page after i was gone for the weekend after i posted on the TA escapeway page. Nothing else would immediately lead u here unless you just coincidently felt like it. Srsly get off this topic already. I don't really care about researching to find truth in behavior cause i don't really care. To me, every1 that flames me is pretty much in a circlejerk. And random anon is random [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::1) They're not really pro players. 2) Publicly posting how you beat somebody pretty much means you feel proud of it. 3) Buildwars is using a build which specifically counters another team's build, not a build which is generally overpowered. 4)http://lmgtfy.com/?q=define%3Arandom. --Crow 22:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::1) They're better than decent balanced so I think they're pro. 2)Why would i ever feel proud of beating people with shove...3)Shove generally counters everything? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Btw that's a funny site [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) stop causing drama muffin.--Relyk 23:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::omg it's relyk, havnt seen you on pvx forever [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC)